Misfortune of the Third Kind
by Caravere
Summary: Summoner Belen is loved by all of the champions of the League of Legends for his cheerful and bubbly personality. Well, except for one... And the worst part? He's completely infatuated with her. Rated M for explicit sexual content.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

It was another amazing day at the Institute of War. The Institute's courtyard is bustling, the skies are blue, the grass is green, and the champions are taking a break when they are not in matches. The veranda is beautiful. Flowers and vines lined the stone columns supporting the wooden lattice roof. The koi pond marked the back of the courtyard and the water fountain sculpted by Galio stood right in middle, spewing out the water and at the same time magically purifying it.

Everything was a picturesque image. Lush trees surrounding the courtyard, the birds were singing in a melodious tune along with Sona and her etwahl. It would seem that everything was in harmony and balance, almost forgetting the whole reason of the conception of the League of Legends.

Belen walked in the corridor leading to the Grand Hall where the champions dined at, grabbing a bite in between matches, chatting with their fellow champions or just simply killing the time. Trying to straighten his messy brown hair and his new white robes lined with green trim signifying of his new rank, his bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he pushed open the doors to the Grand Hall.

It has already been two years since he had initiated in the League of Legends as a summoner and now he was recently promoted to the Platinum Division after a long and grueling battle against Zaun while he was representing the city of Piltover.

After losing both of his parents due to the invasion of Ionia by Noxus when he was just nine years old, Belen was one of the few hundreds of children that were orphaned by the tragedy. Thankfully, he was taken in by a kind old lady who had fed and raised him like her own, who had sheltered and loved him from the bottom of her heart.

Growing up, she had taught him everything she knew back in her old days as a sorceress but only if he promised never to use magic for evil, revenge or for his own selfish purposes. He was bitter at first about his parents and all the international conflicts and those that had suffered because of it, but he soon came to realise that true peace wouldn't simply just float along and it had to be pursued and fought for.

That was when he had decided to join the League of Legends. He had sworn that he was going to be the bond that brings everybody together, no matter where they are from or what they were before. That was his dream.

He knew that the road was tough, tedious and of course setbacks were everywhere. From petty squabbles, personal vendettas and corruption to international conflicts, you name it.

His cheerful attitude had opened up many of the champions' closed hearts, coaxing them out of the shell that they have hidden themselves within. It didn't always go smoothly with them but he slowly began to grew on them, irate scowls eventually became slight smirks when he had cracked an obnoxious joke. The walls that they had built around themselves to shut others out came crumbling down when they had saw the sincerity of his true intentions.

He had come a long way since then, Fiora taught him fencing and asserted herself as his teacher. Riven was so overwhelmed with emotions that she choked up when he had secured an Ionian citizenship for her after she had been exiled from Noxus. Jayce, Ezreal and Yasuo were his best friends and hell, he was even an exclusive member of Annie's stuffed toy tea party. Soon after when Gnar was defrosted from that block of ice, those two were practically inseparable.

Belen grinned, he had to do something to thank Gnar for the last promotion match to the Platinum Division. The little guy really shined when he tried his best to rein his anger in order not to slip into Mega Gnar so that Belen could catch up to Lucian for the final blow and the eventual victory.

The Grand Hall had never ceased to amaze him every time he steps into it. Rows and rows of long wooden tables and benches lined the room and a massive elegant chandelier hung from above, illuminating the entire hall.

The Hall was much less to say, packed. Jarvan and Garen were laughing at Xin Zhao's first night out with them at the bar. Xin Zhao, not being able to hold his liquor soon ended up being wasted and turned into an incoherent mess, spewing nonsense and almost provoking other patrons in the bar to a fight. Their teasing left him frowning while picking at his food. Lux waved ecstatically with a toothy grin which Belen smiled and waved back.

He turned back to the front only to find Swain mysteriously appearing in front of him. "Congratulations Summoner Belen for your promotion to the Platinum Division earlier." He greeted with a gruff voice.

"Whoa! General Swain? Where did you come from?"

"Oh? I simply walked up to you like everyone does. There is nothing illicit about that, is there?" A wicked smile plastered on his wrinkled face.

"Oh of course not! I'm just - um - caught off guard for a second there, that's all." Belen chuckled nervously.

"So about that proposal of the allegiance with Noxus, you are considering it thoroughly, I presume?"

"W-Well yeah! I've been thinking really hard about it. It's - uh - looking really good with the beneficiary assets and all." He had hoped to avoid this confrontation for as long as he could.

Swain placed his arms behind his back in mild contentment, cane clutched tightly in his bony shriveled fingers. "Yes. It is indeed very advantageous to you and it would only be more so if you would honor us with your fealty. You are a smart man, Belen. Perceptive, astute and witty, you remind me alot of myself when I was of a more, tender age." He chuckled softly.

"That is exactly is why I just had to extend an invitation to you, a gentleman of our own kind, talented and bold. It is as they say: "Birds of a feather, flock together." I strongly believe you know which is the ideal choice and I expect you to make it, with haste, of course. I bid you farewell, Summoner.

Good luck."

He turned around and limped away with that signature harsh expression that he is renowned for with Beatrice cawing viciously back at Belen.

'Stupid bird...' He never liked that raven, Valor was more fun to be with anyway.

Sighing, he made his way to the table where the Ionians were having lunch and plopped down on the long bench, sitting right next to Akali.

"That old bird pestering you about politics again?" Wukong asked while chewing on a banana.

"Yup, sounds about right." Belen shrugged while stealing a fry from Akali's plate to which she pouted cutely.

"Summoner Belen, you should to take a neutral stand like us and maintain balance, try not interfere with affairs and do not take sides." Shen advised thoughtfully.

"Well, that is why I am sitting at your table, aren't I?"

"And do know that you would always be welcome to join us." Shen offered tactly.

"So how are things looking in Ionia?" Belen smiled, pilfering yet another fry.

"The Triumvirate have been participating in diplomatic meetings with Noxus regarding the occupation of the Ionian provinces. Shon-Xan has been reclaimed back through the Institute of War, by your courtesy, of course.

However, Galrin and Navori still remain under the Noxian rule by right. That is of no significance but the Noxian forces were less than - courteous to our fellow Ionians. The provinces are in a state of turmoil, civil unrest heightens as the people live in fear everyday.

Men were being taken in by the falsity of simple questioning and only to be never seen again. Women are taken discreetly from homes when their husbands are away and thrown from soldier to soldier for their perverse pleasure like a pack of wolves. Children weren't spared either as the boys were put to work like mules and the girls learn etiquette and discipline until when they came of age, they were sold to the brothel hous-"

"Shen. Enough. I believe Belen has enough on his plate at the moment with the Institute of War, he doesn't need to bear any more burdens from Ionia than he already has on his back. He is probably tired from his matches, we should let him-" Akali tried to step in.

"No. Akali. That's not true. Ionia is your home as much as it is mine. I'll do whatever it takes to fight on for _our_ home, all I can say is that I'm glad that I have you guys at my side as we do it _together._ As far as peace talks goes, I will speak to General Swain if it does help with the situation back in Navori and Galrin. I think he could do something about his own troops if not anything at all."

"Thank you very much, Belen." Akali lowered her head slightly with a soft smile.

"It's nothing, really. Alright, I'm going to get some food, be right back!" Belen chirped as he took his leave from the table.

"Belen, would you mind fetching me a cup of tea?" Karma asked politely.

"Of course, anything for you dear." He replied smoothly with a wink to which she rolled her eyes in amusement.

He strode over to the front of the Grand Hall to see what was prepared for breakfast, giving Syndra and Lissandra a wide grin as he passed by them to which they curtly smiled and nodded back. Many various dishes of both Noxian cuisine and Ionian delicacies neatly piled on silver platters, coffee and teapots neatly placed next to the mugs and plates.

He took a teacup and saucer and carefully filled up the cup with Karma's favourite jasmine tea.

"Good morning Belen, how are your matches?" LeBlanc smiled cheekily and poked him hard in the waist causing him jerk away, spilling the tea on the table.

"Jeez, Evaine, look at what you did." Belen whined in irritation.

She cupped his mouth and whispered harshly in his ear. "Shhh! Why not just shout my name out the next time! I've told you I'm undercover, my name is now Emilia."

"Whatever, you will always be Evaine to me."

"And you will always be Belle to me." She stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Who even changes their name to something so similar anyway? Come on, you are not going to fool anyone, Evaine and Emilia practically has no difference at all! I'm actually quite surprised that you haven't been found out yet!"

" _Ugh_. You're so annoying." LeBlanc pinched his cheek teasingly causing him to yelp.

"Ow! That actually hurt..."

"Awww... What a crybaby, do you want me to buy you a lollipop to make you feel better?" She waved her hand over the tea stain, magically cleansing the table cloth with a mock smile.

"I can't believe it has been ten years and you never changed a single bit." Belen muttered.

"Old habits die hard I guess." Leblanc shrugged.

It was then when she decided to stop running away from it, she looked into his eyes with remorse and decided to bring it up.

"So... How is Grandma?"

* * *

Belen was shocked that she had suddenly brought up the past, she wasn't one to lament about the past nor did she want to think about it. It was a dark day and it had devastated everyone but the one that had suffered the most was probably Evaine herself.

Evaine was also an orphan that Grandma had adopted before Belen was. Grandma was sleeping soundly when she had heard a sudden noise coming from the kitchen, rousing her from her sleep. She had long readied a scorching orb of flame in her hand, to illuminate her way through the house without turning the lights so as not to alert the possible burglar, also eager to incinerate the poor soul that had the guts to break into her house.

It was then when she had snuck up before said poor soul that was about to feel her wrath when she had found a twinkling set of golden amber eyes staring back at her with engorged cheeks resembling a chipmunk, stuffed with her signature meatloaf.

Grandma had a once-over of the frail figure standing in at the side of the dining table caught red-handed in the dim light of her spell. Her shoulder-length raven hair was mussed up and and the light complexion of her face was smudged with blackened dirt, thin chaffed lips were dotted with crumbs of the food that she had been ravenously devouring. A ragged shirt, barely able to cling on to her skeletal figure, was accompanied with a pair of brown shorts and her dirty bare feet were quivering at the possible consequences.

Most importantly, her radiant amber eyes were mesmerised by the orb of fire that was in sitting in the middle of Grandma's bony palm and Grandma immediately recognized that right away. To the common eye, they would have just see a street urchin, probably one of the many that was orphaned by war. But in the eyes of Grandma, all she sees is a poor desperate lonely girl in need of love, doing what it needs to be done in order to survive day by day... with an affinity for the gift of magic.

She fueled more mana into the blazing sphere of fire, burning it brighter to catch the attention of the thief and beckoning her closer. She smiled kindly and gestured towards the half-eaten meatloaf. "Is it delicious?"

The dishevelled girl looked taken aback, having half-expecting to be either chased off or beaten up or perhaps both. She swallowed the chewed-up bit in her mouth tentatively and nodded eagerly out of both honesty and fear.

"Then go on, eat up to your heart's content." She once again gestured to the plate of leftovers on the table.

The little girl looked even more shocked than before, no one had ever showed her such kindness before. This has got to be a vile trick, her tiny heart raced with anticipation. Why would any sane person offer food to someone who had broken into their house just moments ago? The minute that she would touch the food again, the old lady would definitely attack her for her outright audacity, she knew it.

Shaking her head slowly, she slinkered back and poised to make a break for it through the back door where she had came from but just before she could do so.

"I know you are hungry, you probably haven't eaten all day." The old lady insisted. As if on cue, her little stomach growled loudly and her cheeks lit up in embarassment.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." She slowly let the orb of flame dissipate in assurance and the candles in the chandelier hanging in the center of the kitchen suddenly flickered to life, all this time the curious thief was watching in amazement.

Grandma lifted the plate from the table and presented it to her with both hands.

"Take it."

Seeing that the old lady truly meant no harm to her and her act is out of genuine goodwill, she took the plate from the old lady cautiously, her feeble arms almost crumbling under the heavy plate.

She looked up at Grandma one last time, the same golden amber eyes pleading for a final assurance and confirmation.

The old lady nodded with finality.

That was all it took for her to cave in, voraciously digging into the delicious meatloaf with great gusto. She shut her eyes tightly and shovelled the food rapidly at ungodly speeds into her mouth, feeding her unsatiable hunger and the long-term starvation.

Grandma couldn't help the smile stretching across her face, the 'burglar' that she had initially expected was actually just a starving girl.

It didn't take long until the malnourished girl was finally done with her meal which she burped sheepishly at the end of it. There was just dead silence in the air other than the light crackling of the candles illuminating the kitchen until she had finally spoke up.

"H-How did you d-do that?" She stared inquisitively.

"Do what?" The old lady replied in question.

"The fireball t-thing..." The little girl mumbled.

Grandma knew it, she was unmistakably interested. There was no denying it, the tiny spark that she had in her eyes when she had saw the orb of flame. With patience and guidance, that very spark can be ignited into a great and vibrant flame, shining with ferocity. She just had to play along for now.

Once again conjuring the floating ball of flame in her palm. "You mean this?"

There it was, the same spark evidently reflected in her eyes right now.

"Y-Yes." Her golden amber eyes once again fixated on it, spellbound.

The orb of fire immediately vanished as fast as it had appeared, breaking her out of her trance and drawing back her attention.

"Would you like to know?" She taunted the little girl.

This time, her voice was laced with confidence and courage.

"Yes."

"Then come with me." Grandma reached out her hand to the little thief.

"Where are we going?" The girl tilted her head in confusion and placed her tiny hand in the old lady's.

"Upstairs, to get you cleaned up and prepared for bedtime. We are starting first thing in the morning tomorrow, after breakfast, of course." The old lady replied, already leading the little girl towards the stairs.

As they were climbing the steps, till this day Grandma never knew, but a single tear spilled from the pool of an amber eye and made its way down the cheek of the little thief, quickly vanishing as fast as it had appeared.

* * *

He sighed, thinking that the painful past would hopefully remain buried but somehow he knew that it would be impossible as everyone had already been through so much to simply ignore it.

"Oh Evaine... she doesn't exactly show it but she misses you alot, I can tell."

"I miss Grandma too, if it weren't for her, I'll probably be dead in a gutter in Noxus." Her eyes turning misty, reminiscing of her past. "I can't afford to take that risk, you know that! If the enemies of the Black Rose ever found out about Grandma, I can never forgive myself." She muttered with a choked voice.

He looked away and spoke in a low voice. "Then why did you join the Black Rose? Grandma taught you everything she knew, she was shattered when you left home."

"I have to do something about Noxus! You saw it, you _know_ it. People being killed every single day, orphans starving-" Evaine cried.

"I know Evaine… I know… J-Just come back safe and sound okay?" He pulled her into a light hug, stroking her raven tresses consolingly.

"I promise." She hugged him tighter.

"Good! Because even if you did not, I'll chase you down till the ends of Valoran, just to bring you back and end you myself, you got it?" He lectured whimsically with his hands on his hips."

"Then I guess it's best that I make it back, huh?" She whispered with a honeyed smile.

"You better. I'll see you later alright? I have to get back to Karma, her tea is getting cold."

"Karma? Wow, changing targets so fast? Whatever happened to Sarah Fortune?" LeBlanc teased with a sly smile.

"Not so loud!" Belen slapped his palm around her mouth and darting his eyes around the vicinity before releasing her.

"I-I got n-no idea what you are talking about." Belen blushed furiously and stammered.

"Oh... Someone has it bad for her!" LeBlanc laughed with a coy smile.

"No I don't!"

"Well then, I suppose I should go introduce Summoner Harmonia to her. He seems fairly interested in her. Ciao." LeBlanc walked off with a wicked smile.

LeBlanc swore she saw a flash of white and green appearing before her.

" _ _Don't you dare__." Belen narrowed his eyes in malice before clearing his throat. "Ahem, so…. You were saying that Harmonia likes her?"

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" LeBlanc clutched her waist and laughed loudly, earning judgemental looks from Talon and Quinn standing beside them, Belen having to forcing a smile and waving it off.

"Alright. __Alright__. Maybe I like her, a little…" Belen looked away with reddened cheeks.

"So are you going to tell her?"

"What? No!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Why not?" LeBlanc raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know! It's awkward!"

"Well then you should, you are not going to stare at her from a distance forever, are you?"

"Well I was planning to-"

"Belen! Everyone in the League likes you! Brand _willingly_ lets you summon him without any resistance and he _likes_ you! Well... I mean, you are the only one that he doesn't actually hate. How does that even happen to anyone else? Before _you_ came along, I thought it was mortally impossible." She huffed.

"Hey, Brand is actually pretty cool... At least, he is, after you get used to his destructive tendencies... " Belen mumbled.

"Well? What about Syndra? She murdered everyone she knew before and she didn't so much as hit you with a dark sphere. And those hurt like __hell__." She winced, recalling the times when she was against Syndra in the Summoner's Rift.

"That's because everyone is afraid of her! She is actually pretty sweet when she doesn't put up a strong front like she does in front of everybody, she's very insecure about herself. She's really fragile, which is why she broke down when she had found out her master had sealed her arcane prowess, she felt that he had betrayed her trust." He mumbled in pity.

"And Zyra? Don't tell me-" LeBlanc muttered.

"Well I take gardening lessons from her! Who else is going to maintain Grandma's flowers?" He snapped at her.

" _Argh_. I give up. That's not the point, grow a pair, and go talk to her. Or I'll do it. Your choice." She crossed her arms, fuming.

" _Okay_. I'll do it. Eventually. But I'll do it." He sighed in defeat.

"Good! I have a match right about… now. I'll see you later at lunch, bye!" She waved before turning and disappearing in a bright yellow light.

"Geez. That princess will never change." Belen smiled before returning to his original objective, helping himself to a generous helping of spaghetti and meatballs and walking away whistling happily.

Unknowingly to him, LeBlanc did not have a match, nor did she teleport away. She materialised behind the marble pillar and smirked to herself. ' _Get ready Belen, because shit is going down.'_

He made his way towards the Ionians with a skip in his step, greeting all the champions acknowledging him as they passed, they were more of a family to him.

After making a turn to the left to the his table, all of a sudden, his heart stopped. Miss Sarah Fortune herself strutted towards his direction, curvy and full hips swaying with every step. Her crimson tresses perfectly coiffed and her luscious lips matching her hair.

It was as if the world stood still for a second and he had slipped into an infatuated trance.

'She is so majestic.

She is so beautiful.

She is so _hot_.

She is so perfect.'

As much as he tried to deny, it was plain as daylight to everyone that flirtatious bounty hunter has ensnared the golden heart that belongs to the summoner that everybody loves, especially much to the dismay of some of the female champions. He just couldn't help himself, he was smitten with her the minute he had laid eyes upon her. She was drop-dead gorgeous and she knew that too, flaunting her shapely hips and her generous cleavage.

She was so commanding in the way that she talks, so haughty and arrogant like she knew that everybody would bow down before her and submit to her unquestioningly. He was mesmerised by the way she carries herself, with such regality and grace of a swan. She is just so elegant and charming that she had drawn in many other admirers like him or just plain perverts just wanting to get into her tight leather leggings.

And it was true too, she often had other summoners around fawning over her all the time and he would somehow find himself standing from afar, eyeing at them jealously as she would lightheartedly flirt back and tease them.

It would always be his regret that he had never tried.

All of a sudden, it suddenly struck him like a ton of a bricks that there was no way that he could avoid her now. He paled and began to sweat profusely.

LeBlanc watched amused as her best friend walked towards Miss Fortune like an idiot, shuffling and almost tripping over his own feet. It was then when an idea had presented itself on a golden platter to her.

If he doesn't want to talk to her voluntarily, she was sure that she is going to push him over to the other side and burn the damn bridges.

Now all she had to do was to sit back and wait for the opportune moment.

As he inched towards Miss Fortune, every footstep sounded like an echo of thunder, his heart thumping and rivulets of sweat dribbled down his temple. He awkwardly walked towards her, his stiff movements almost seemed inhuman.

He was nearly in front of her now, her half-lidded green eyes seductively boring into his bright blue ones, trapping him like a deer caught in the headlights.

" _ _Hello Belen__ _." S_ he purred sultrily.

Before he could even respond, his fate has already been put into play.

LeBlanc felt for the mana flowing her veins and channeled it to her palms, flinging her ethereal chains at Belen, the invisible chains quickly wrapping themselves around his ankles. With all the strength that she could muster, she tugged hard, and hoped for the best.

Time seemed to freeze at that very moment with Ekko and Zilean later on swearing they had nothing to do with it. He suddenly felt his legs not responding to him and his face contorted in horror as he hurtled forward.

' _NO NO NO NO_!'

His plate of spaghetti and Karma's cup of tea were torn from his grasp and flew towards the object of his affections. He collided into her with Sarah shrieking in unadulterated shock as the both of them tumbled on to the marble floor of the Grand Hall.

Vayne smirked under her shades.

Karthus cackled in cacophony.

Irelia facepalmed.

Sona daintily placed her fingers on her mouth in surprise.

Yasuo let out a low whistle.

In the light and the multitude of mixed reactions from the champions. It was clear to all who were present: "It was at this moment when everyone knew... that Belen fucked up".


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

The Grand Hall is eerily silent, even a drop of blood spilled would no doubt reverberate throughout the room.

Belen's vision blurred and his head throbbed with an intense pain. He could already feel a broken jaw by the rigid and excruciating movement of his mouth. 'Yep, definitely broken. Probably should pay a visit to the infirmary to let Akali take a look at it.' He grimaced in discomfort. 'Wait, wasn't she at the table? What the hell just happened?' He thought, before remembering what had just occurred with his eyes widening in revelation.

Fear seized his heart with a cold and merciless grip, before an ominous shadow loomed over him and darkened his line of sight. He steadily pushed himself off the ground and slowly looked up in dread.

Meatball were strewn about on the marble floor, Miss Fortune's stilettos and stockings were stained in tomato sauce and her leather leggings had noodles glued to it. Her blouse once a silk white, now became red from the sauce with tiny chunks of diced tomatoes and minced meat plastered all over.

Pristine crimson tresses are now soaked in freshly brewed jasmine tea and her bicorne hung askew with strands of spaghetti dangling freely from it. Rosy cheeks now flushed with unbridled rage and hateful eyes promised a slow and painful death.

His heart leapt into his throat.

"Summoner..." her eyes darkened with malevolence and her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"O-Oh god I'm so sor-"

 _*Slap*_

Belen's head was forcefully spun to the right, leaving a stinging sensation on his cheek.

Miss Fortune's lips quivered as she looked around at all who were present, pointing and gasping at what had just happened. She ran out of the Grand Hall in both shame and embarrassment, the hall deathly silent except for the sharp clicks made by her high heels.

"Sarah…" He despondently looked on as she left, palming his cheek.

" _Well_?" Ezreal probed while eyeing expectantly at Belen.

"What?" Belen asked, looking truly confused.

"Go after her, you dumbass!" Vi rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Right!" He shook himself out of his dejection and immediately scrambled out of the Grand Hall, hot on her heels.

He sped down the corridors, bumping into fellow summoners and Champions alike without any apprehension, dashing to the Champions' Quarters. He had always screwed up before but what had just happened had just completely thrown everything out of the window. He always knew that he was clumsy and all but how did it ended up like this? He had completely humiliated her in front of literally _everyone_. Champions, summoners, her _fanboys_ and any others who were present. And now, today was the last straw that broke the camel's back. This time, he had absolutely fucked everything up. He could only wince painfully when he had arrived at her door, filled with anxiety and regret.

'Miss Fortune'. Gold lettering on black background was emblazoned on a plaque, nailed on a heavy oak door.

He took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles softly on the door, echoes resounding throughout the hallway. Silently, he desperately prayed for the best. He was willing to do anything to make it up to her, no matter what it took.

"Sarah?"

Silence cut deep within him.

"I am so sorry about what happened just now, I have no idea what was going on. I suddenly lost control of my legs and I just tripped." He explained in shame, forehead leaning against the door.

"I know it's really stupid of me to say this but I did not mean for any of these to happen. I really did not mean to embarrass you in front of everybody, I swear it." He rested his head on the door in self-reproach, eyes shut in guilt.

"I do not expect you to forgive me. I will do anything to make it to you. Anything. I promise."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll leave. I am really sorry." He ruffled his messy brown hair and began to walk away, feeling utterly destroyed.

* * *

"So that's exactly what happened." Belen explained as he shoved a book into the already cluttered shelf.

Nasus rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Hmm. This is a very _unfortunate_ turn of events"

"Haha. See what I did there? Unfortunate? Miss Fortune? Nasus stoically cracked a joke in a monotone voice, with a slight tug on his lips showing his sharp canine teeth.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Nasus, very funny." Belen rolled his eyes.

"But no matter Summoner Belen, there is always a solution for even the most difficult problem."

"There is?"

"Indeed. The answer is… Time" he spoke in a raspy voice while dusting off a musty tome. "Time heals all wounds, Summoner Belen, the vital catalyst for the mending of any emotional trauma would be time itself. With Time, any emotional injuries will be as you mortals say, 'swept under the rug', swept away like the-"

"Sands of Shurima." Belen finished his sentence crestfallen.

Nasus smiled good-naturedly. "Yes, you are finally beginning to understand, perhaps the next time we should go to the ruins of The Grand Temple at Shurima. We shall retrieve what have been thought to be lost for many centuries, the ancient scrolls of the Shuriman priests, powerful rune magic dating back to the First Rune War and any other artifacts that we may happen to come across. An example of such an artifact is the magical gem inbedded in the gauntlet that Ezreal is currently wearing right now, it was originally conjured to bolster and amplify Lord Azir's already vast magical abilities but however, it was never completed in time for his Ascension ritual. "

"R-Right. About that. I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

Nasus casually waved him off. "My dear child, there is nothing to feel sorry for, none of us has saw Xerath's treachery coming, it was all unanticipated until the day of revelation itself. What has happened, has happened. There is no sense in looking back at the past when we have the future to expect.

At the very least, Lady Sivir has brought Lord Azir back from under the buried sands and with him, the whole of Shurima itself, hasn't she? And as uncertain the future may seem to us, Shurima is well on its way back to the prosperous city that everyone loved. Lord Azir has once again raised the Sun Disc, our pride and joy, back to its glorious position high up in the great sky above, its golden rays flare fierce and bright across the desert; signifying the long-awaited return of Shurima and reaching out to the people that they once called home.

The tribes of the sandy wastelands and the wandering nomads have begun to arrive at the gates of Shurima, having heard of the resurrection of their empire. Few at first had doubts and disbelief in the bleak mirage but some decided to take a leap of faith but that was all we need, one final chance at that shimmering wisp of hope. More and more have began to return and word have spread like wildfire throughout Valoran and now hope was once again in the hearts of many. Lord Azir couldn't be more pleased at the sight of his people once again laughing and smiling when they had found familiar faces in the crowds of people congregrating at the heart of the city.

That is why I truly believe when there is a will, there is most certainly a way. So don't be upset about Miss Fortune, I'm sure she will find it in her heart to forgive you but of course you might have to make it up to her somehow."

"Nasus... Thank you so much. I really feel alot better now." Belen smiled weakly.

"You are very welcome Summoner, I have seen and been through too many in the past few centuries of my immortality and it is only right that I impart what I have learnt so far, to you. I haven't thanked you enough for helping me to keep the Institute's Archives in check, it would be undoubtably disastrous if you haven't came to assist me frequently whenever you have excess time of your own. It is very selfish of me."

"No no! Don't say that! I'm really happy to help you out."

"I can only hope to make it up to you through more of these kinds of expeditions, it is very pleasant to see the young ones so dedicated and interested in the history of the old. And I almost forgot, we will assemble at the Institute's gates at dawn and teleport to the outskirting wastelands of Shurima and after that we will proceed on foot, there is something I would like the both of you to see."

"Oh? For me and Ezreal? Alright then, I can't wait!"

"Be sure to fill young Ezreal in on the expedition and also do inform Lord Azir of our excavation of the Grand Temple. We don't want to be executed for trespassing, do we?" Nasus calmly flipped through the Archives' ledger.

"N-Nope." Belen gulped.

"Thank you Belen, you have truly done the Institute's Archives and its Curator a great service." Nasus bowed his head slightly.

"Awww man Nasus, no need to get all formal with me. I'm glad to help out." Belen scratched the back of his head in embarrassment with a sheepish smile.

"You are truly a - very nice guy." Nasus stuttered out, trying to integrate the modern jargon that is not from his time, a suggestion on Belen's part.

"Or so I have been told." A cocky grin forming on Belen's face.

"I refute my previous statement." Nasus mumbled.

* * *

After hours of helping Nasus out with the Institute Archives', Belen strolled down the dim and serene corridors back to the Summoners' Quarters, his leather boots clopping on the polished marble floor with every step. The moonlight filtered through the glass windows, he smiled at Diana as she sat cross-legged on the raised rock platform, chanting softly as her eyes closed deep in meditation.

'At least someone is happy.' He thought to himself.

He sighed wearily and rubbed his neck in exhaustion. 'What a hell of a day.'

He frowned inwardly as he made a turn only to find Katarina slumped back against the walls of the corridor, her feet splayed out on the carpeted floor and her head was tilted down, her deep crimson hair obscuring her enchanting face from plain sight and the darkness didn't help at all.

He yawned and approached her, noticing that her personal belongings such as her leather pouch, lockpicks and daggers of various sizes were spread out messily in the vicinity around her.

"Katarina? What are you doing here so late at night, do you need help?" He asked affectionately.

"Oh? M-Me?" She sluggishly waved an arm in nonchalance. "Nothing much... *hic* Just had a f-few rounds with the boys..."

"At Gragas' pub in the Institute's lounge? Why wasn't I invited?" Belen sat down right beside her and nudged her playfully. Her gorgeous face was bright red from intoxication and she reeked of alcohol.

"That's not it... We were d-discussing important official Noxian affairs, outsiders aren't allowed..."

Belen feigned hurt and brought both of his arms to rest above his heart with pouty lips. "I'm an outsider? I thought we were closer than that."

"N-NO! T-That's not true! That's not it at all!" She immediately jumped to rectify the false assumption and waved her flailing hands in a gesture of denial, or at least what drunk Katarina thought was a false assumption.

"W-Whoa! Hey there, calm down. It's just a joke! Don't take it too seriously! Well... No one takes me seriously anyway..."Belen joked heartily.

"Oh... R-Really? It was a joke huh..." She hesitantly relaxed and turned back to her front, closing her emerald green eyes and breathing deeply.

Belen looked at her peaceful face and smiled warmly. She's really different when she is sober, always cocky and full of sarcasm. He had noticed that Katarina always puts on a brave and strong front, maybe that is just the way she had to do it in her world. She was actually concealing a sweet and vulnerable side. Power was everything in Noxus and women are looked down upon as weak and dependent creatures. She had to grow up in a politically-harsh environment as the daughter of one of the most powerful generals of Noxus, General Marcus Du Couteau, and being a women really didn't help that much.

Sadly, things took a turn for the worst when General Du Couteau had suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving his family of three; Talon; Cassiopeia and Katarina to fend for themselves. He was the only protection they had from the political predators that were lurking pretty much anywhere and now he is gone. Belen knew that the real reason why they had to join the League of Legends is not because they had wanted to represent the might of Noxus, but in fact it was also to continue to remain useful to the Noxian High Command and summarily, untouchable by her enemies.

Belen really pitied her, it was really depressing to feel not safe in the place that one calls home. She has to constantly watch out for the other generals' efforts to undermine herself and her family, it has really began to take its toll on her. Now he suspects that the reason she was drunk is not because they had an official meeting, her logic was flawed after all. Who drinks so heavily for affairs that they have to remain unconditionally sober anyways? He just didn't want to probe too much as to why...

"Y-You know, B-Belen..." She suddenly spoke up, derailing his train of thought and catching his attention.

"Yeah?" He looked her deep in the eyes with amusement, she looked away from his intense stare in embarassment.

"Y-You are r-really kind... And you are really nice to all of us... Even though a good half of the League of Legends are cheats, liars, criminals and murderers. *hic* N-Not to mention, you are also kind of c-cute... If o-only you weren't so deeply in love with S-Sarah Fortune - ... " Her cheeks burned hotly and her speech slowly deteriorated into silence.

"H-How did you know that I like her." Belen jaw-dropped in shock.

She sighed wistfully.

"Everybody knows..."

"I-It's that obvious, huh?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before suddenly jumping when realisation dawned on him.

"W-Wait a minute... Did you just call me cute?" He stammered out.

The question suddenly emboldened her immensely and she seemingly sobered for a moment there, her glazed eyes slightly brightened as she pounced into his lap with her cat-like agility, straddling his thighs.

"So what if I had said that?" She leaned in and purred into his ear.

Belen was far too caught up in it to respond, the close proximity and the overwhelming scent of alcohol was making him lightheaded. It feels so surreal to him at this point, the stupor of the audacity of her actions had broke him. He yelped when she brought her forearms and locked them behind the nape of his neck.

She licked her lips seductively with half-lidded eyes and leaned in closer to him even more, her wet lips just right next to his ear.

"Do you want to know a secret...?" She whispered hotly into his ear, want and need brimming the edge of her salacious tone.

Shakily, he mumbled.

"W-What?"

Katarina leaned back from her previous position beside his cheek and pressed her chest towards his, causing him to stumble backwards. He had his back against the wall and now her face was just millimeters away from his.

"I want you…"

And with that, she closed the distance between their lips.

Her soft lips pressed against his own, the stench of alcohol flooding his senses. She kissed him hard and tightened her lithe arms around his neck, playing with his brown hair.

Belen's eyes shot open and he froze, too stunned to even respond to the passionate liplock before they fluttered shut as he gave into his first experience.

He heard a gasp, the likes of it normally not supposed to be heard in the dead of the night. He shook himself out of his daze and broke the kiss, pushing her away by her shoulders whipping his head around to look at the end of the corridor.

Miss Fortune stood there, her hand covering her mouth agape in utter shock. Pursing her lips as her eyes hardened, she turned back where she had came from and disappeared from sight.

"Sarah! Wait!"

Belen yelled after her and looked down at the drunk Katarina in his arms, only to see her glassy eyes rolling back into the head, passing out unconscious from the alcoholic intoxication from the heavy drinking from before.

He quickly rifled through her pockets on both her leather jacket and her pants before finding the key to her room, realising that the items scattered around was probably from her attempts at finding her own key. He carefully lifted Katarina bridal style and slung her over his shoulder before scooping up her belongings, fitting the key in and unlocking the door. Belen gently placed her on the bed and covered her with the quilt, brushing a stray lock of scarlet hair behind her ear before turning away.

"I'm so sorry Katarina." He whispered sadly before shutting the door and running after Miss Fortune.

* * *

Belen ran like the wind, panting heavily as he sprinted all the way to her room. He has to explain himself, he just had to. He wasn't going to just stand by and let the misunderstanding uproot his life like that, what had happened earlier today in the Grand Hall. Approaching the door, he noticed that it was slightly ajar, taking a deep breath, Belen pushed open the door by its brass doorknob with a noisy creak.

The room was pretty and quaint in the simplest sense. The wallpaper is a shade of light cream, with a single crystal chandelier illuminating the room in a dim glow. A four-poster wooden bed with a matching cream canopy draped on top. A cosy little red couch sat at the center of the room facing the television, a modest coffee table in between them. The bathroom just beside a huge wardrobe and dressing table took up the corner of the room complete with a mirror, with various cosmetics and accessories messily left on it.

The ironic anomaly is; Miss Fortune is nowhere to be found.

He tentatively stepped into the room, the refreshing aroma of strawberries soothing his nostrils. Suddenly, a murky shadow appeared on the floor of the room at his feet, casted by the faint lights in the corridor through the doorway.

"What the-"

Belen felt something came down hard on his head. His vision distorted and consciousness sluggishly faded away from him, falling onto his front. His chin scratched painfully against the frizzled carpet and the last of his sight fled him, fading into black.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Belen flinched at the sharp pain that shot through the back of his head as he gradually regained consciousness, he winced and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh…" He grunted painfully.

He could barely see anything, everything was obscured with bleariness and he strained to make out something but to no avail, still groggy and his ears ringing. He exhaled and tried to get a grip on the situation. Has he been captured? Well, the restriction of movement in his limbs had already spelled it out for him, only then had he realised that he was strapped onto a chair with his hands bound tightly behind him by sturdy ropes.

Belen fervently tugged on the ropes but it held steadfast and secure much to his dismay. 'Well, there is no way in hell I am getting out of these.' He thought grimly, obviously his captors had made sure that he wasn't going anywhere. The lights were off and the only source of light was the slit under the door on the opposite side of the room.

The room was somehow familiar to him, a faint trail of recognition was left behind for him to follow. He thought long and hard for what could possibly be it.

'The smell!' His eyes widened in astonishment. 'I'm still in Sarah's room, the room layout is the same with the distinct scent of strawberries. What the hell?'

As if on cue, the door swung open and a shapely figure stood in the doorway, with a soft click, the lights came on, revealing the figure as...

"Sarah?"

Miss Fortune was dressed in a maroon tank-top and a pair of boy shorts, her wavy red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

A devilish smirk made its way to her alluring lips. "Thought you were never going to wake up, hun."

"What's the meaning of this? What's going on?" Belen questioned cautiously.

"Are you stupid, dear? Maybe I hit you too hard in the head just now. If it isn't obvious enough, you are mine now." Sarah cheerfully explained.

"Yours? I don't understand, what in the world is happening?"

"You really don't get it, do you? I vaguely recall that you said that you would do _anything_ to make it up to me." She struts up to him, mockingly placing her index finger on her pouty lips, pretending to be deep in thought.

"I may have said anything but I didn't mean it like _this_. It's not worth it Sarah, _I_ am not worth it. Killing a summoner is an offence punishable by _death_!" Belen exclaimed while frantically struggling from his bonds, almost knocking the chair over.

Miss Fortune blinked a few times before bursting into a mad fit of giggles. Belen gaped wide-eyed at her, baffled by her reaction to his reasoning.

"W-What? What is so funny?"

"Hahahahaha! Wait a minute, so you think that I was actually going to kill you? Hahahaha!" She clutched her stomach tightly, laughing uncontrollably.

"Wait….. You weren't?"

"Of course not, silly! Why would I do that? You won't be of any use to me when you are dead!"

Her laughter slowly died down as she bent over in front of him, positioning her face in front of his with a coy smile. She slowly placed both of her hands onto the arms of the wooden chair, prompting Belen to lean away from the close proximity, blushing furiously.

"After all, I'm not a necrophiliac." She whispered into his ear.

"A-a ne-necrophiliac?" He stuttered uncomfortably before realisation dawned on him, causing his cheeks to flush in embarrassment.

"Mmm hmm…" She hummed in agreement.

"Wha-what d-do you w-want from me?" He stammered meekly.

"I want you. Right here, right now." She huskily drawled out, he could feel her hot breath against his neck, tickling his throat with each syllable.

"M-Me? I-I don't think t-this is appropri-"

She furrowed her eyebrows in irritation before turning away, grabbing Awe from the coffee table and jamming it hard against Belen's forehead.

"Go on, say it. Say one more word and I will splatter your fucking brains all over the room." She gritted out dangerously, pulling the hammer back and cocking the ornate revolver.

Silence.

The gunmetal felt cool against his forehead, beads of sweat streaming down his temple and onto his jaw. He gulped and waited for his impending doom.

"Look, you are in no position to negotiate here. Not after you _humiliated_ me in front of everyone else." Her eyes narrowed in animosity. "Not after you made out with that _whore_ , Katarina. So shut the fuck up, until I tell you otherwise. Are we _fucking_ clear?" She lashed out murderously.

Belen swallowed noisily and nodded his head.

"Good! Now we can get back to business." She dropped Awe onto the carpet without a care in the world and parked herself comfortably on Belen's lap, his face erupting into a violent shade of crimson.

"I would have gutted anyone who did what you did to me back at the Grand Hall like a fish, luckily for you, you are just _too darned cute_." She gently pressed her wet lips to his neck and began nipping at the soft skin, eliciting a moan from Belen, every now and then she would snake out her tongue and lick at the crook of his neck, doing it in an irregular pattern to ensure that he would be caught off-guard every time.

Miss Fortune giggled at his stiff posture and the nervous look on his face. "Never ever been touched by a woman before?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no." She smiled against his skin and she knew he felt it too, before tracing her lips to his ear, causing him to shudder at the sensation.

"Ooh." She cooed sultrily as she nibbled on to his ear sensually. She sucked on the lobe of his ear with her supple lips, her wet tongue darting out at every crevice, ensuring that every nook and cranny was marked with her saliva. She bit the soft bone hard and he winced, licking lazily at the indents, as if soothing the wounds.

Belen's mind reeled, his heart hammering against his ribcage, so loud that he was afraid she could hear it. The woman of his dreams was currently making love to his ear and he had no idea why. Wasn't she supposed to hate him? Is she merely using him? Not that he minded it though but he is so darn confused. What the fuck is going on?

She carried on with her ministrations, letting her saliva drip off of her tongue and onto Belen's ear, carefully spreading the goopy liquid evenly on the inside. Satisfied with her artwork, she slowly released his ear from her pearly white teeth, his ear now dripping wet with her saliva, the chilly air leaving a cooling sensation.

"You have been such a good boy. Good boys should be rewarded, shouldn't they?" she drawled out huskily, smiling seductively at him.

"Sarah… Oh god." Belen whispered as she ghosted her lips upon his neck once again, the tickling sensation returning and sending arcs of electricity up and down his spine.

In her euphoria, Miss Fortune felt something hard poking her in her thigh, her eyes trailing down to the sight of a sizable tent forming in Belen's robes. Gripping the clothed erection gently, she stroked it lazily while admiring the size and width. Belen gasped in surprise and in pleasure, his eyes closed in the reverie of her actions.

"Oh my, so big…" She spoke softly, still marveling at the sheer size of it.

She could feel her nether regions groaning in need, in need of release, in need of _him._ Her eyes darkened in desire, looking at his innocent ones in a lust-filled gaze. " _Belen, I want you so bad right now._ " Her lips trembled in desire and a thirst that needed to be quenched.

"B-but I have never done it before." He looked down in shame, his cheeks bright red.

"All the better! I will be the one taking your virginity!" She flashed a dazzling smile and clapped her hands together in delight, excited at the thought of claiming his first time.

Seemingly flipping out a jewel-encrusted dagger out of nowhere, she carefully slashed down the length of his robes in a single masterful stroke, revealing his chiseled torso and abdominal muscles.

"Hey! Those were new!" Belen groaned in annoyance.

"Trust me, _sugar_. When I am _done_ with you, the last thing on your mind will be these robes." She stared at his defined pectorals, hunger evident in her eyes, causing his blush to return with a vengeance.

She tossed the dagger away and began to glide her smooth hands all over his sexy chest, feeling each and every muscle as it rippled under her touch.

'Oh my gosh, look at this hot bod! How is it possible- I never even thought that he would have such a- hnggg he is so sexy! All this time it was hidden away in his baggy robes all this time and I didn't know it!' Her jaw dropped in amazement.

"I suppose it's my turn now." She gave him a lascivious wink and got off his lap.

Grabbing hold the hem of her tank top, she tantalizingly and yet with such agonizingly slow movements, lifted it over her head, revealing a black lace bra. Her bountiful breasts threatened to spill over her bra as she threw her tank top behind her theatrically, intent on putting on a show for him which was obviously entertaining him, seeing the huge bulge in his boxers. She then pulled down her boy shorts, a matching black lace thong underneath and wiggled her womanly hips a little as she turned around and bent over to show her heart-shaped ass, the thin translucent material teasingly showed the outline of her engorged pussy lips. This whole time when she was seducing him, she couldn't help but let a playful smirk curl up on her lips at the raunchiness of it all. She felt so _naughty_.

" _Like what you see, big boy?"_

She knew she didn't have to even ask, the mesmerized look on his face was as clear as day as he sat bound to the chair frozen with his mouth hanging open in wonder. She giggled and turned back around to face him.

Her full and voluptuous breasts had complimented her buxom figure, they were so soft and bouncy with just the right touch of firmness to it. She is especially proud of her precious girls, _very_ proud in fact. She often caught envious looks from the other girls of the League. She posed and twirled around seductively, _accidentally_ giving him a generous view of her cleavage and _unknowingly_ came too close to him a few times, granting him a close-up of the merchandise. Her bubble butt jiggled softly as she took a step forward like a cat, crossing a flawless umblemished leg in front of the other, her creamy thighs swaying as she traced a finger up to her lightly-toned abs.

Belen felt himself being drawn into a trance obediently, openly ogling at her as she reached behind her back with both of her hands to unclasp her bra, letting it drop down to the carpeted floor. Her huge luscious breasts finally sprung free from its confines and bounced into place, her pale pink nipples already stood erected in arousal. She bit her lip sexily with half-lidded eyes, her thick lashes hung low over flushed cheeks as she deliberately shimmied out of her thong slowly, unveiling a small red patch of lightly-trimmed pubic hair just below her toned waist.

"Look at me Belen, I'm _so_ wet for you." She moaned out and spread apart her sopping wet folds with her index and middle finger, shamelessly revealing the glistening pink flesh of her pussy.

Belen stared at her hungrily, his eyes ravenous and sharp. His cock throbbed with an overwhelming desire, mind blinded by lust. He never felt such a hunger deep within him before, desire wracking through every inch of his body and it burned with a savage thirst, begging to be slaked.

She sashayed over to him and once again took her place on his lap but not before removing what is left of his robes, leaving him only in a pair of boxers. She closed in and captured him in a passionate kiss, the both of them quickly began vying for dominance. She snaked her tongue out and licked at his lips, persuasive for entrance, she thrusted her wet tongue against his skillfully, pushing back his own and exploring his mouth. Not wanting to be outmatched, he bit on her lower lip hard, causing her to gasp in surprise before forcing back the intrusion and beginning an invasion of his own. The electrifying air was intoxicating and erotic, so much so that Belen began to feel a little light-headed from the sweet and exotic taste of her saliva.

The both of them reluctantly pulled apart away from each other, breaking the kiss and panting heavily as their lungs burned to take in air lost in their osculation. Slithering her hand past beneath the waistband of his boxers and gripping his member firmly, she jerked him off at a slow rhythm, watching his reactions with a sly smirk as he lost himself in the throes of raw pleasure.

She then dropped to the floor onto her knees and removed his boxers. Belen slowly realized what she was about to do and began to protest.

"Sarah, what are you doi - _UGHH_."

Miss Fortune quickly engulfed his manhood with her wet mouth and sucked eagerly on it, her warm wet tongue caressing and teasing. She bobbed her head up and down, looking at him thoughtfully and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and began to pick up the pace.

"Ugh… Fuck…"

She removed his manhood from her mouth and began to stroke it again, this time much more vigorously. She smiled and licked the sensitive head playfully, taking in a bead of precum and sampling it, to which she hummed in appreciation. Starting from the bottom, she licked up his rigid shaft slowly and winked at him as she did so, before taking a breath and deep-throating him.

He was propelled ruthlessly into dizzying pleasure. The wet suction, the way she looked into his eyes with such intensity and the ministrations of her tongue. It was all too much to bear, he could feel himself approaching his peak.

"Sarah! I'm going to-to-"

And with that, she released his cock from her swollen lips almost immediately with a malicious grin and gripped it hard at the base, denying him of his climax.

"Are you?"

Belen looked at her with disbelief, his lower lip trembling as his approaching orgasm slowly receded.

"Do you want to cum?" She teased him, gently stroking the saliva-coated shaft once again.

He blushed at her crude words and nodded sheepishly.

"Then say it."

"Say what?" he meekly asked in response.

"Say that you want to cum."

"I-I want…"

" _What_ do you want?" She continued her ministrations, bringing him closer to the edge but still restraining him, with intention of discipline.

"P-please… I-I want to cum…" He mumbled softly, head bowed in embarrassment.

"Mistress." She interjected arrogantly.

"Please Mistress… Let me cum." He pleaded again, this time with more desperation evident in his voice.

"Hmm? What was that? I can't hear you. _Louder_." Miss Fortune taunted sternly while stroking him tenderly.

"PLEASE MISTRESS! PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

The few remnants of the gem known as his pride was shattered as he begged pitifully, impatient and eager to attain his release. A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks as he cried out his submission to her, feeling dirty as she pushed him to voice out his perversion.

"Mmmmm Belen, you are _so_ naughty. Begging a woman for such an obscene and indecent request, do you not know any shame?" She scolded condescendingly.

Sighing, she checked her nails nonchalantly. "Well since you asked so nicely and now that you know your place, and also for being such a good boy, I will let you cum."

She lowered her head and sucked lightly on the tip again, then suddenly taking the whole of his length deep in to her throat. Fighting back the gag reflex and the tears that threatened to spill, she held on for as long as she can, earning a surprised yelp from him.

Belen began to fuck her throat instinctively, his hips automatically thrusting up to meet her mouth, his pelvis slapping on to her lips with every thrust. He could once again feel the familiar tension in his groin returning and the pressure building up rapidly with an alacrity.

"Fuck! Sarah, I'm cumming!" He yelled out in a hoarse voice, somewhere at the back of his mind hoping that she wouldn't leave him hanging just like before.

His head recoiled in pleasure as he came, his cock spurting torrents of rich creamy spunk into her throat continuously. She fought to keep up and swallow the insane volume of semen that was currently being spent in her mouth, yet miserably failing. Trails of hot seed leaked out of her lips, her bulging cheeks not being able to contain and hold it back any further.

"Oh fuck…."

Her throat expanded and contracted at an astounding rate, struggling to transport the warm viscous liquid down into her belly. She had removed his cock from his mouth to take a breather but his cock was still twitching erratically, jetting long ropes of semen all over her face and creaming it.

Miss Fortune coughed and sputtered, trying her best to keep the huge amounts of the thick bittersweet liquid down in her belly, feeling slightly dizzy yet from the heady taste but feeling oddly accomplished as she managed to swallow all of _his_ hot virile cum.

"Where - _cough_ \- d-did all of that come from?"

"I-I-I have… got no idea…" Belen wheezed, exhausted and still in ecstasy from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

A pregnant pause.

His head was perched lopsidedly on the backrest of the chair, panting and still trying to focus on his surroundings. Tilting down and shifting his gaze onto her, she stared seductively at him and collected the semen decorating her cheeks and all over her face with her fingers. Never breaking eye contact for even an instant, she played with the webs of cum in between her fingers and in her palm inquisitively.

Slipping her fingers into her mouth and sucking audibly, she swallowed and crooned sultrily while batting her thick eyelashes. " _Delicious_."

She clambered back onto her seat on his naked lap again and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I _can't_ wait anymore, I _need_ you now…"

Gripping his throbbing erection with her dainty fingers, she rubbed it up and down against her dripping wet sex and moaned shamelessly. Lining it up for the final moment that they have been waiting for this entire night, she took a deep breath and sank down and took the young summoner's virginity, the couple groaning at the raw intimate pleasure as she took him all the way down to the hilt.

The bulbous wet head of his cock pushed apart her fleshy wet curtains, clear sticky liquids trickling down his thick shaft from her soaked pink petals. " _You are so wet_ _… and tight..._ " He managed to hiss out, drawing a sexy grin from her.

The girth of his manhood stretched her walls out as he slid in effortlessly, all thanks to her sopping wet cunt. She panted heavily as his length accidentally brushed against a sensitive spot, drawing out a shrill cry in between breaths. " _… and you are so fucking big."_

She rested her chin on his shoulder with her fingers buried deep within his light brown hair, her chest heaving as she panted hard, trying to take in oxygen and to adjust to the size of his member still deep within her, she could feel it pulsating excitedly! Did he want her that badly? She could feel her cheeks heating up and was thankful that he couldn't see her blush due to their position.

Belen gasped and grunted at the sensory overload, her slick muscular walls gripping tightly onto his cock like a vise, the warm flesh sucking him in and wrapping itself around him.

* * *

Warm. Wet. Tight. These words kept repeating itself in his head incessantly like a mantra, his mind racing to comprehend the events that ensued.

He had been smitten with her ever since he joined the League of Legends as a summoner, after witnessing her in a match pertaining to a dispute between Bilgewater and Noxus.

But what he never knew is that he would ever make a move on her.

And then suddenly this crazy turn of events had unintentionally threw him into this dream that he would never want to wake up from.

He had observed her in battle with adoration, she was fierce and confident in her own abilities, calm and arrogant in the face of danger as she _knows_ that she will come out on top. Her sexy smirk made his heart flutter whenever he ran into her in any other numerous hallways of the Institute of War. The way she made eye contact with him had told him that she knew that he wanted her, relishing in the feeling of being sought after by him. Her hips swaying hypnotically as he passed by her, his eyes transfixed onto her full and voluminous ass, tempting him with every bounce. She knew that he was staring, and she reveled in it.

* * *

Miss Fortune frowned when she saw him staring into oblivion with a blank yet dreamy expression on his face. Suddenly, she lit up with a playful grin, she placed her hands on his shoulders steadying herself, and testingly raised her hips slowly while wincing from the slight spark of subtle pleasure before slamming back down hard. Belen was forcefully jolted back into reality with the both of them yelping at the raw pleasure that lanced through their sweaty bodies.

She carried on at a steady pace, the rhythmic rise and fall of her hips and the lewd wet slapping sounds of her ass slamming onto his pelvis. "What are you - _ah!_ \- thinking about? It'd better be me _\- oh! -_ or else."

"Of course not! I can never think of anyone else..." Belen whimpered back as she rode him harder. She squealed as he inadvertently hit her pleasure spot again, now grinding harder in an attempt to try and hit that sweet spot again.

She screamed and wailed as she felt his huge cock bottoming her out repeatedly yet viciously, her squirting pussy squelched as he filled her out completely once again, the intense pleasure was beginning to drive her mad with lust. She wanted more. Her half-lidded eyes are clouded with desire and that she was starting to ache with the need to be sated, her hips mirroring her as they began to speed up their movements. She was so horny that he could tell just by looking at her move with such frantic desperation, it was so erotic that she had turned him on so badly and that he felt like he was going burst any minute now. He could already feel a second climax building up, he looked down and away from her, breaking eye contact in a last-ditch effort to withhold and delay it as best as he could.

"OH GOD!… _OH!_ Belen, look at _me_. _AH!_ LOOK AT ME." She pleaded with him.

"N-No. I can't… If I look at you, I can't hold back anymore…"

"Fuck me."

"But I will-"

"I SAID FUCK ME!"

Steeling his resolve, he looked back up at her. Her gorgeous face contorted in euphoria and bliss, her lower lip caught in between her teeth, the sweat matted the stray locks of hair that fell away from her ponytail during their copulation to her flushed cheeks.

As she lifted her hips up once again in order to fall back on his lap, he thrusted up hard and met her halfway during her descent, the tip of his manhood hammering into her cervix brutally.

" _OHHHHH MY GODDDDDDD!_ " She threw her head back and let out a earsplitting scream into the cold night.

* * *

At the Institute of War's Courtyard

A piercing scream roused Diana from her meditation, she raised an eyebrow incredulously and recalled sensing Belen's aura nearby in one of the hallways leading to the Champion's Quarters.

Putting two and two together, it finally clicked in her head. She smirked and fingered the edge of her curved sword, the lustrous finish glinting in the pale moonlight.

Sighing, she closed her eyes again to relax and meditate in peace, calling out to the moon and whispering the scriptures of her people.

"Lucky bitch."

* * *

Belen thrusted harder as he strained to keep himself in control, rivulets of perspiration dripped down his neck and into the hollow of his collarbones as watched her writhe in pleasure above him.

A light sheen of sweat coated her heaving breasts as she ground harder against him, moaning and shrieking his name in wanton need. She panted as she worked herself up and down his cock, biting her lip as she raked her manicured nails into his back, digging deep into his flesh and marring the moist skin.

"Sarah, I - _ugh_ \- can't hold it much longer… I'm about to - _UGH_ \- "

"NO! I'm cumming! DON'T STOP! I'm almost there! _Please please please_ …"

He could feel her beginning to twitch and quiver around his cock, her wet caverns spewing out more lubricants in heightened arousal to encourage the engorged intruder rapidly pounding in and out of her battered pussy.

She was close.

But he was closer.

He knew that there was no way that he could last until she came, he had to do something about it. Belen haplessly tried to break free from his confines but the ropes are made out of horsehair from the finest steeds that Demacia has to offer, cutting painfully into his sore wrists as he squirmed. Slackening his arms and trying to come up with a solution that would allow him to escape, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Feeling the raw mana coursing through his veins, he surged it through his fingers and casted Ignite on the ropes, a small spark crackled and erupted into a flickering flame, discreetly so that the oblivious bounty hunter bucking her hips wildly above him wouldn't notice. The embers licked at the ropes like the wick of a candle, charring and burning through the tight braids at an agonizing rate, earning a groan of annoyance from Belen that did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong - _o_ _oh!_ \- honey?"

"Y-You are so fucking sexy, you know that?" His voice coming out as a squeak rather than the intended huskier tone that he had played out in his head.

He winced inwardly at his blunder. Anything to distract her right?

He deftly moved his fingers upwards in a sweeping motion and the flames waxed and waned, spreading to the other loops made around his wrists and working its magic.

She giggled.

"Tell me something I don't know." She purred seductively while staring deep into his nervous ocean blue eyes before pulling him into a deep kiss.

'Come on. Come on! I don't have time for this!'

The flames had already almost burnt through the ropes and he nearly blacked out, pushing and holding back his inevitable climax with every ounce of his faltering willpower.

She hyperventilated as she fucked herself harder on his cock in a wild frenzy as if hell-bent on grinding him straight into the ground, her fists was bunched up tightly in his hazel brown hair, on the verge of ripping them out whenever he decided to surprise her with a delicious long stroke and she screamed louder in response.

He was just on the brink of calamity when he had finally broke free.

Time slowed and the world sped past in a blur as he moved with a wraithlike zeal, assertive as he tore free from his bonds in an instant and slamming her against the wall on the other side of room in another. Miss Fortune looked on in both mortification and disorientation, at the ethereal blue wisps leaking out of his body and his eyes opening to reveal a ghostly shade of cyan but quickly disregarded it as he began thrusting into her with an unholy fervor.

She screamed and clung onto him for dear life, her curvaceous thighs wrapped around his waist and locking at the ankles. Decisive for the final blow and steeling himself, he snaked his fingers down to her clit and rubbed furiously, soaking his fingers in her love juices and tipping her over the edge into an earth-shattering orgasm.

" _AAAAH! BELENNNNNNNNN_!"

Colours burst and blended together like the stained glass in a kaleidoscope, she felt the whole world crashing down upon her as she came. The pent-up pressure and tantric energy imploded, sucking everything into it including her sanity, leaving nothing but a slobbering and mindless shell as waves of euphoria lapped at her feet. He had completely broken her.

He thrusted into her again, harder and with more force driven into his hips, intent on bringing her back and she immediately moaned back in response. The gravity of it was all too much to bear, after having just came, sensitivity was heightened to a point where she couldn't believe her body was capable of feeling such pleasure. Every tingle as he forced himself back into her felt so good that it actually hurts. How can it possibly feel _so_ good?

"I-I'm cumming!" He groaned out, somewhere at the back of his mind reminded him that he has to stop before its too late as he began to ease her down from the wall.

She could feel the blood freeze in her veins in fear of him stopping.

" _NO! INSIDE! CUM INSIDE! I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE!"_ She shrieked dementedly as she constricted her thighs tighter around his waist and her ankles glued together, not letting go of him until she got what she wanted.

Nodding readily, he lifted her from the wall and it prompted her to hold on to him again with her hands curled around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He gave her everything he got, the loud and wet smacking sounds filling the room again as she whimpered and bit into his shoulder painfully. He brutally rammed into her again and again, never losing momentum, desperate to cum so badly. He tightened his grip on her ass, his strong fingers embedding deep into the wet soft flesh and she mewled sexily in response once again.

"I'M CUMMING!" He shouted hoarsely, his voice almost burnt out completely.

He threw his head back in pleasure when he came, his eyes shut tightly and his teeth gritted in gratification, trying to make it through the euphoric tremors that quaked his body. Thick globs of hot cum erupted from his spasming manhood into her greedy wet cunt, filling her to the brim and sending her into another fit of violent orgasms, each wave even more intense and powerful than the last.

Her exhausted body arched all the way towards the rear, her back only supported by her spine which is in turn held in place by Belen's arms in reflex to prevent her from falling backwards as her arms hung by their sockets in the air limply. He buried his face in her ample chest, breathing in her womanly scent deeply and feeling her shudder as she rode through her orgasm.

Belen was losing consciousness and fast, his vision already whiting out and his mind slowly shutting down. He stumbled over to her bed to make her comfortable but ended up falling over with her on top of himself, somehow finding the sense to cover them with her sheets before he fell into a deep and blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

The radiant light from the sun sifted in through the chiffon canopy of the queen-sized bed, rousing Belen from his slumber. He felt like a wreck, his head was pounding incessantly away like a drum. However, even with his body sore all over, he felt oddly well-rested, as if he had been sleeping for an eternity.

He didn't want to be awake. Not now, not in forever. He didn't want wake up from this dream, not by a longshot. He had this greatest dream about getting it on with Miss Fortune, the girl of his dreams, and oh how had he ravaged her like a freak of nature.

A pang of guilt struck him in the gut, he shouldn't be thinking about her like this, his obsession with her is _really_ getting a little unhealthy. 'Well, a little dream once in a while can't be too harmful huh?' He thought as he cheekily smiled to himself, eyes still closed in the remembrance of his little fantasy.' He blushed brightly as he placed his hands interlocked by the fingers on his chest, still reclined peacefully on the pillow.

He froze when his hands felt something soft, he _knows_ it is something foreign as his hands are not on his stomach like they were supposed to be. He jumped a little when _it_ made a little mewling noise, only then it came to him that he could feel a weight pressing down on him. His eyes shot open as his surroundings revealed themselves to him, his gaze meeting the cream canopy of his bed. Wait a minute… His bed doesn't have a canopy! The wallpaper wasn't green either! And he definitely doesn't have lingerie strewn about his room!

Swallowing hard, his eyes slowly trailed down upon himself. Long wavy tresses of bright red hair had blocked his vision and thus he looked to the side and immediately went cold, he saw the sexy contours of her back and his hands were resting on a perfect and mesmerizing pair of buttcheeks.

The events of last night came flooding back to him in a frenzied rush, how she had tied him up and declared that he was now her property, how she had forced herself upon him, how he had broke free and pounded the living daylights out of her, and how they ended up on the bed after their promiscuous act.

He breathed out nervously and collected his thoughts. 'All of that… wasn't a dream after all.' He didn't knew whether to be happy or scared, happy because of the fact that he got laid by the girl of his dreams, at this point he screamed in his head in excitement, or scared because of the fact that he sexually violated her like a feral beast. Then again, it wasn't sexual violation if she was the one that started it, right? No wait, as in he violated her like not in that sense, more of a fucked-her-brains-out kind of sexual violation. Argh. You get the drift.

Still caught up his thoughts, she shifted slightly and he accidentally clenched his fingers in reflex and squeezed her buttcheeks in a panic-stricken daze, eliciting a soft moan from her. He enthusiastically noted that her buttcheeks were indeed very soft and supple, before returning back to his state of panic.

She stirred and began to move again, sending his pulse rate skyrocketing like one of Jinx's Super Mega Death Rockets.

'Shit.'

She first lifted her head off of his chest, a string of drool clung from her lips connecting to the puddle on his chest, looking straight at his face with sleepy half-lidded eyes, looking through him as if she couldn't see him at all. Much to his relief, she fell back down face-first onto his body and laid there quietly but she soon rose again, wearily rubbing her eyes with both hands and yawning cutely at the same time.

This time when she is much more awake and much less groggy, she yawned again and opened her eyes which met with his own, blinking several times to reaffirm what she was looking at after noticing him. Her lips slowly curled into a sinister smile as she recalled the previous night's events.

She lifted herself off of him and crawled up to meet his face, her mischievous smile not in the least waning, instead even more persistent as she advanced closer towards him and her face was soon hovering above his.

His eyes shifted uncomfortably between her massive breasts and her eyes, his heart thumped harder as they swung deliciously from side to side as she made her way closer to him, her eyes piercing deep into his soul and slowly siphoning away his very breath.

"Good morning Belen." She cooed at him as her mussed-up hair fell when she looked down from above, creating a veil around their faces.

"H-hey uh… Hi." He nervously squeezed out as she trapped him beneath herself, wanting to bury his head by sinking further into the soft pillow, anything to create more distance between them.

"Did you have a great time?" She suddenly lost her confident composure and her signature rapier wit as she bit her trembling lip and waited expectantly for an answer.

"Y-yeah it w-was… I-It was great! You were um- very good? I mean- What I am trying to say was- I uh-"

She placed a slender finger up to his lips to silence him and he choked on his words.

"Shhhhh… It's okay. I'm just glad you liked it." She smiled gently and winked at him, laying down next to him on his shoulder and cuddling intimately.

He hesitantly curled his arm around her and pulled her close, nervous yet excited at all of that had happened which led down to this.

It was just all too hard to take in, the fateful accident that had brought the two of them together, and she did what she felt like as technically he promised himself to her to atone for the embarrassing incident.

The both of them just laid down intertwined with each other, basking in each other's warmth. The sense of comfort that they both gave each other and it was relief that they both got in return. Their hearts resonated together as they connected with each other in more ways than one, the precious feeling of being here next to each other that they didn't ever want to lose.

"Sarah?"

She nuzzled affectionately against his neck as she lazily drew circles on his chest with her finger.

"Mmm?"

"Why me?"

That definitely caught her off-guard as shown on the shocked expression on her face.

She thought about it carefully and immediately replied without any doubt.

"Because it's you."

"Me?"

"Mmm hmm."

"That doesn't _exactly_ answer my question…" Belen sweatdropped.

She rolled her eyes and blew away a stray lock of hair in front of her eyes

"Argh. If you _really_ need the reassurance."

You are selfless, you would always put your friends before yourself and you would gladly throw yourself in between your friends and anything that would hurt them. You are so kind, you would do anything to help your friends in the best of your abilities, sometimes even going out of the way into deep shit just to help them out only to get yourself into trouble.

You are so damn nice to everyone you meet, even that-that _fucking asshole_ Gangplank _,_ you made sure that all of us, regardless of where we come from and how did we end up here, feel accepted and welcome.

You disregarded our past and flaws, and took it upon yourself to make friends with us even though we were cold and rude to you at first, even then you took it in your stride and tried time and time again, until we opened up to you."

I love you Belen, for everything that is you."

She placed a passionate kiss on his lips and pulled away, love and affection shone in her eyes as she grinned from ear to ear.

Belen blushed brightly and mumbled something inaudible.

"Mmm? Did you say something? I didn't hear you."

"Y-you said you are in l-love with me, I t-thought you just wanted to use me..."

Miss Fortune's cheeks began to redden and she quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Honestly, I did not know what was happening at first. I started thinking about you constantly and it was really frustrating, I just can't get you out of my head no matter what I do. I tried to distract myself from all of these by drowning myself in a ton of matches and when it didn't work, I went on bounty hunting marathons and only stopped when the innkeeper had told me I had wiped clean the entire contract board.

I explained everything to Ahri and she told me I might have feelings for you, I just couldn't believe it. And then, whenever I happen to see you in the Grand Hall, I could feel this unexplainable rush of happiness and my heart would start beat faster and faster. I have always noticed that the other girls like Katarina would always stare at you when you aren't looking, but suddenly, I felt very uneasy and unreasonably mad. It was then I realised, I was just being jealous." She admited pensively.

"Sarah..." He listened with slight happiness at the requited feelings.

"I always wondered whether if and why would I be in love with such an idiot when I see you doing all these ridiculous things like talking to the stuffed toys with so much enthusiasm and pouring tea for them at Annie's tea parties, but, she was so happy. Annie has never been that happy ever since her parents had sent her to the League of Legends all by herself and she never had much company other than the girls and Amumu. When I saw the two of you playing together, it really looks as if she was really your own daughter. And then I thought, you would make a great father." She blushed again.

There is no way I could ever let anyone have you, especially not Katarina… So I had to do what I did… I wanted to be your very first one…" She chewed on her lower lip anxiously, ashamed of the confession of her actions.

She felt icy fear creep into her heart when she thought about the possibility that he never had any feelings for her.

"But y-you do like me right? You d-don't regret anything we did last night, do you? I'm sorry, I have no right to-"

Before she could even get off the bed, she was roughly grabbed by the forearm and pinned down by her wrists at the sides of her head with Belen stalking over her. He hissed into her ear uncharacteristically as tears brimmed up in her heartbroken eyes.

"Do you think that I regret all of this? After I fucked you silly until you came so hard like the dirty slut you are? The way that you screamed my name while I ploughed you because you are such a horny bitch? After I shot my sticky hot cum deep into your greedy wet pussy because you begged me to make you pregnant?"

Her cheeks burnt brighter with each emphasis of their dirty deeds and she leaned further into the sweat-stained sheets in an effort to hide the blush painted on her face.

Belen eased his grip on her wrists and laid his palms on her cheeks, forcing her to face him as she looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"Sarah, I won't ever let you go. Last night meant everything to me, it was everything in the world to me. It was everything that I ever wanted, everything that I could ever dream of. I want to be able to wake up everyday next to you just so I could see you the first thing in the morning and fall asleep next to you so you are the last thing I ever see. I want to take you on romantic dates and hold your hand so that I could show everyone that you belong to me. I want to be here for you when you need me and even when you don't, because I love you. I love you so very much."

He pulled her close and enveloped her lips in a soothing soft kiss. The kiss wasn't desperate nor intense, it was slow, fleeting and sparkling, expressing how they felt and what they want. They slowly pulled away, their foreheads touching as their eyes teased childishly with each other, smiling and giggling a little.

"Belen."

"Yeah?"

"Are we a couple now?"

"Is that even a real question?"

He deadpanned before breaking into a wide smile.

"Of course we are."

"Hnnnggg. It's going to be hard getting used to having a man waiting on me all the time."

"Hey…"

"You could always start with breakfast. Yeah that's a good idea, get going hun. I'm really hungry after what you did to me last night." She winked at him causing him to light up with a furious blush.

"Oh alright…" He sighed in resignment.

Belen pulled the sheets off of his naked body and hopped off the bed, the carpet warm against his feet and his bones cracked as he stretched.

Miss Fortune stared in amazement as she admired his chiselled back as he yawned and slipped his boxers on.

"Like what you see?" He asked provocatively with a smug grin on his face.

"I w-wasn't looking at you." She insisted with a stern look.

"Well if you say so milady, shall we?"

"There's just o-one thing…"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't feel my legs." Miss Fortune replied with an embarrassed smile on her lips.

He laughed heartily and walked over to her side of the bed and picked her up bridal style with ease, eliciting a surprised yelp from her and her hands to lock tight behind his neck.

"Hey! Belen! Put me down! I'm naked!"

"That's not a problem, is it?"

"Come on! At least let me put on some clothes!"

"Hell no."

He continued walking into the kitchen with her in his arms, struggling and fighting before she gave up and kissed him deeply again to which he swiftly responded, the both of them smiling into each other's lips.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

She screamed as tears cascaded down her stained cheeks and onto the thick carpet.

She didn't expect things to turn out like that.

It was all her fault.

She hated herself for it.

She had brought it upon herself.

 _And now he is gone._

No one knew how painful it was and how it felt like to go through it every single day.

The agony and torment that _they_ put her through.

 _It was all because of her._

 _That shameless whore._

It was because of her that now she is all alone.

She took him away from her.

 _She took everything away from her._

She leaned back against the delicate textile on the wall of her room, parting her lips to let out a warm breath that reeked of hard liquor, her loose raven locks tickling the crook of her neck.

Her arms fell limply to the side after a failed attempt to prop herself up, one of them accidentally knocking over on empty maroon-tinted bottle of moonshine, the cork left forgotten somewhere in the dark corners of her room.

Fingering the bottleneck, she stared blankly at the label and smiled sadly.

They had made this together when they were just kids, bonafide alcohol was hard to come by and extortionate especially in Noxus.

It didn't take long before they found out how to do it by themselves.

It was actually pretty simple.

The difficult part was not letting Grandma find out about it.

Oh, she would beat the living daylights out of both of them.

She laughed bitterly to herself , lazily letting the bottle roll off her fingers and onto the floor with a solid thud.

She had only herself to blame.

All these years and she couldn't muster up the courage to do it.

She did not deserve him.

He was truly happy with her now.

Biting her lip, she got onto her hands and knees and crawled to her staff that she was lying on the floor next to her bed.

With shaky hands, she reached out and held the cold metal shaft in her hands before reaching to the top and gently pulling away the largest amethyst fragment that was magically bound to the staff.

Holding the prismatic jewel in her palms, she channeled mana into it, the crystalline structure of the shard then began to glow with a violet gleam and she hesitantly peered deep into it.

The purple mist swirled away to reveal hazy images that had began to take shape and form, granting her magical clairvoyance.

He was laughing with her as they tumbled around in her bed, sheets tangled around them.

She squealed as he jabbed his fingers into her sides, giggling madly and trying to squirm away from him.

He roared playfully, scrambling to catch her and managing to catch her by her wrists.

Pinning them by the sides of her head, her poppy red hair splayed out beneath as he towered over her in triumph.

He chuckled breathlessly as she whined cutely, weakly trying to break free from his strong grip, only to slowly stop struggling when she noticed his intense stare.

She fell quiet, her well-endowed chest rising and falling at a calm rhythm from deep breaths, hopelessly caught as she lost herself into his cerulean blue eyes.

He then closed the distance between them, their lips pushing against each other's with nothing but pure passion and love-

The amethyst lost its glow and faded back to its original lustrous sheen.

She had seen enough.

She gritted her teeth as tears spilled uncontrollably again.

It wasn't fair.

 _It wasn't fair._

They had been through everything together.

Good times and bad times, she had always been there for him.

She was the one that stood by his side when he was at his lowest, broken and down on his knees.

 _What had she done for him?_

What was it about that _slut_ that made him choose her?

How was that _she_ better than _her_?

 _Why couldn't he fall for her instead?_

No.

NO.

 _NO!_

She let out a wild scream and flung the amethyst hard against the wall, the precious gem shattering with a citrine flash as it broke into into tiny little fragments.

She sobbed as she pulled her legs into a tight hug, slumped against the wall, crying weakly as she lost everything that was dear to her.

* * *

Just a little snack to sate your hunger for the moment, the rest will be out shortly.

This is dedicated to Ben (Icarus Aurora) who is a legit badass.

I want him to spank me.

I think most of you saw his advertisement recently for our D&D 3.5e campaign, we have four players so far and if anyone would like to join, drop either of us a PM and we shall discuss further.

And my girlfriend Kasumi has kindly helped to correct the grammatical errors on the previous chapters, it _should_ be easier to read now.

She was so complacently sure about the quality that I challenged her; for each grammatical error you guys find, I'll get to spank her once.

So get cracking, boys!

Help a man out here.

Drop me a PM if you found one.

Hehe.

No, really.

Please.

Rate / Review / Follow / Favourite or PM to boost this animal.

I want you guys to reach out to me and tell me how you feel.

The first one who could guess what happens in this chapter will get a cookie and a request!

See ya.

\- Caravere


End file.
